Take a chance
by Cyane2000
Summary: Lucy, a successful writer, finds a letter in a bottle. The writer is Erza, a young woman who still mourns over her dead lover. She meets her and they quickly become close. But Erza's past is still in the way. ErLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Take a chance**

 **Chapter one.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy walked to the shop nervously. In a few seconds, she was about to meet the mysterious girl – the girl that had put her life upside down without even meeting her.

She didn't know why she was here. Levy McGarden, her best friend, thought she should, but that wasn't what eventually convinced her.

It happened two weeks ago.

She was jogging along the beach, as she did every Saturday. It was peaceful there, too early for the tourists to be there. It gave her a moment's thought, a break from the busy, chaotic world she was part of.

Even though she was only twenty-four years old, she was already a journalist and popular writer, on the best-selling list of Fiore for ten weeks yet. Her novel was an honest one, maybe not something people necessarily wanted to read, but it had such feelings and power behind it they loved it.

Her publisher had begged her for a continuation, but she had flatly refused. It wasn't meant to continue, it was meant like that: to stand alone. Like her.

On that fateful morning, she saw something shine on the beach. She approached it curiously and discovered it was something more than the ordinary thrash tourists left behind.

It was a bottle. Not any ordinary wine bottle, but a solid and tight one, corked tightly and – she couldn't believe her eyes – a rolled-up paper inside it.

Had she really found a message in a bottle?

She returned straight home, uncorked the bottle as good and bad as it went, and carefully pulled out the message. It was written in expensive paper from a rich colour, a symbol in the corner drawing her attention. She couldn't make out what it was, but it looked vaguely familiar somehow.

She proceeded to read the letter.

 _My dearest Jellal,_

 _Whatever may have happened in the past, we've always stuck together. We've been together so long, I don't know what to begin without you. I'll always remember how we grew up, promising nothing would come between us. But it seems fate had another plan for you and me._

 _I dreamt about you tonight. I was in the tree hut we spent so much happy days together, and you were there, too, looking out on the sea. I came outside and was filled with happiness, like always, when I saw you. You were there, real and alive and I knew you were happy. I started to approach you slowly, in fear that you would disappear forever if I was too loud._

 _You turned around, smiling. You didn't look tired anymore, and you laughed when you saw me. I almost forgot how beautiful I thought that sound. But as I came nearer, you walked away, to the cliffs of Rosemary. Mist descended on us and now I ran, to catch up with you, not understanding why you were going away. I lost track of you eventually, in the dense fog. But I could hear your voice, speaking the one sentence I'll never, ever forget._

 _Then I woke up and noticed I was crying. For a moment, I hated the world and everyone in it. You taught me to love all the living things, Jellal. How could I hate them?_

 _It is like that every night I wake up, cold and alone. Alone without you by my side. I miss you so much…_

 _Will it always be like this? If so, then I don't know what I should do. I know you wanted me to live, but can one call this a life without you? Did you really expect me to go on living without the one thing that makes it all worth it by my side?_

 _You were right, of course. I am giving the victim the guilt of the crime. You were my better half, the one that told me the truth and weren't afraid of me. I know you did not want to leave this world. You wanted me to live, so that is what I will do._

 _This will be my last letter to you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Erza._

It was a letter that told Lucy a lot. The person was hurt, confused, but still standing strong. Erza was her name. her lover, Jellal, probably passed away a while ago. The one thing that she noticed most, was that Erza hadn't used the words I love you' once. Why not?

The letter, and this person intrigued her. She wanted to know more about her, learn to know her. She did not believe it was a coincidence.

When Levy visited her, the petite girl read it, too and suggested publishing.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "It's so personal, I can't do this without the person's consent."

"Lucy, the world needs to see this. The proof that romantic, never-ending love exists!" Levy argued, and eventually, Lucy gave in.

She felt guilty about it. And to her surprise, about two hundred mails and letters were waiting for her. Her phone kept ringing day and night.

Levy stormed in at a break. She took one look at the sulking Lucy, who was playing with a pencil.

"This is not leaving you alone, is it?"

"No. I can't stop thinking about it."

Levy studied her for a bit. "Maybe you should go find her."

Lucy shot up. "What? Are you crazy? I don't know who this is, or what… I can't even…"

Levy stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"I can tell you won't be able to let it go." Levy said. She stopped her protests with one single look. She was right.

"So why not find her? This is the chance of a lifetime, take it." Levy encouraged her.

Lucy agreed at last, researching and successfully finding Erza Scarlet, owner of an antique armour shop, far away. There was even a newspaper article of her having found an exclusive, extremely rare armour.

She took a holiday and packed her bag, excited and nervous.

And here she was, standing in front of the same shop. In all the fuss, she hadn't given a thought to what she should say or do, or even how to act. But she had come here and it was too late to turn back. She walked through the door.

Immediately, she spotted Erza. She knew it was her.

She was beautiful. Her red hair, flowing over her back, her brown eyes, warm and sad at the same time. Her porcelain skin, her slender figure, everything about her was plainly perfect.

Erza noticed her and waved, approaching carefully. "Could I help you?" she asked friendly.

Lucy grew red. Erza kept smiling and seemed to find it endearing, even.

"I wondered if you could show me the armour you just acquired. The one in the newspaper?" she finally managed to say something coherent.

"Oh, right. You read about it?"

"Briefly. I was just interested."

Erza nodded. "Unfortunately, it's just been sold to a European customer. I'm afraid he's already taken it."

"Oh, I see."

Erza blinked. The blonde didn't really seem disappointed, but she still wanted to talk to her for a bit more. Just a while.

"But if you'd like, I could show you another one. It's very special, too, although not as old." She suggested.

"I'd love that. What is so special about it, actually?" Lucy asked, happy at having the opportunity to linger for a bit.

"It's made for a female around 1700. I've never seen one before or after." Erza said, getting excited. She measure Lucy up with a quick look. "If I'm right… Follow me, please."

Lucy obliged and followed her to the darker back room, with various kinds of armours and weapons. Erza led her to the very back of the room.

"I think it's your size!" Erza exclaimed. "Would you like trying it on?"

The proposal shocked Lucy a bit. "Is that even allowed? I mean, I really shouldn't…" she tried, but Erza was already fidgeting at the pieces.

"I tried before, but I was too tall for it. Come on, just once. I would really love to see you in it." Erza's pleading voice convinced her.

She felt so at ease with her. They talked and laughed throughout the entire happening, and after it, Lucy lingered at the counter, just to talk a bit more. Eventually, the shop had to close.

"Are you staying here longer?" Erza asked curiously.

"For about a week. Maybe we can meet up again? You could show me the nice spots."

Erza hesitated. Why, actually? Jellal was still present in the back of her mind. "You know, I still have a lot of work. But you can come by tomorrow, I'll treat you some lunch!"

"Alright, it's a date!" Lucy said cheerfully, ignoring Erza's flinching. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, until tomorrow." Erza reacted. She stepped in her car and drove home. There, she did something for the first time in ages: she hauled up some old books from the attic and began to skim through them. They were full of pictures, notes and letters, of her and Jellal. It was their love story.

Erza read the notes they passed during high school, their letters while at college, pictures of dates, of parties together, of graduation and everything in between. A single tear left her eye. She closed the last book.

All that was over now. Jellal was gone, and she deserved to live.

Could she really, with Lucy, a girl she met today? Maybe it was one-sided. Maybe Lucy saw her as just a friend. But even if she wanted more, would Erza feel the same?

She had promised to love Jellal forever. But he wasn't there anymore. She had to give herself and Lucy another chance.

The photo of her and Jellal in her bedroom was put in a drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy was excited. She was about to walk inside the shop. Again. But yesterday, she only had a vague idea of meeting a kind, heartbroken woman and now she was about to go on a date with her. They only spent an afternoon talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company, but she recalled every moment fondly, had to smile at their jokes and was cheerful every time Erza said her name.

Without knowing, she had already started falling for her.

She walked in, just like yesterday. Erza didn't immediately noticed her, she was busy with a customer. It gave her the opportunity to watch her a bit, to see her act like this was nice. Unaware of being watched, Erza had this aura of seriousness, but she also could be playful and funny.

The redhead glanced her way, and their eyes met briefly. Erza looked nervous, too, and still she was calm underneath it, as if she had some doubts. It should be no surprise, given the letter, but it still hurt a bit.

Erza finished with the man and walked to her. "Are you ready to go?"

Lucy nodded and they left the shop together, after turning the closed sign. It was a short walk to the restaurant, but they were chatting enthusiastically already.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lucy asked. Her fingers were twitching strangely and she put them in her pockets to hide.

"It's just a little restaurant, nothing special. The owner is a friend of mine, I've known her for a long time. It's not somewhere tourists come, but it is very popular. I hope we can still get a table.

"Wow, you're holding expectations high." Lucy commented.

"Well, Mira – the owner – is a real goddess in the kitchen. I sometimes get the leftovers and they're always delicious."

"Sounds amazing. I would never cook again if I were you. But, I'm a horrible cook." Lucy laughed.

"I like to cook. Or rather, to bake sweet things. I kind of have a sweet tooth." Erza confessed.

"Really? Me too!" Lucy exclaimed. It was true, she would eat anything sweet.

"Oh, we're here. After you." Erza opened the door and gallantly let Lucy go first.

The place was homey and nice, but not too big. There were a lot of people already, but soon, a white-haired girl approached them. She had very light blue eyes and was certainly beautiful.

"Hi, Erza. And you must be Lucy. Erza's told me all about you. Follow me, I kept a table free." Mira said, and guided them to a somewhat isolated table, covered for two. It was complete with candles and slow music.

Lucy threw Erza a somewhat embarrassed look, but the redhead just shrugged.

"I can't help it. I told Mira I was coming here tomorrow with you, and she immediately assumed a lot."

Lucy wondered what a lot meant. They received the menu cards.

"So, what do you recommend?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Err, well, I've tried every single thing on this card and it's all really good. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Oh, in that case, I'm letting you pick." Lucy said, putting down her card.

"Are you sure?"

"I trust your judgement wholeheartedly." Lucy said serious. Erza nodded, equally serious, and ordered something Lucy couldn't understand. She did notice the waitress had the same white hair and blue eyes.

"Are they family or something?"

Erza nodded. "Lisanna is Mira's sister. They also have a brother, Elfman, but he doesn't work here. They're very close and happy with each other. A while ago, everybody presumed Lisanna was dead, but after a whole series of incidents we discovered her alive. She's a strong girl." Erza told her.

Lucy nodded impressed. "I take it you're very close to them, too?"

"Yeah, we all grew up together, it's like one big family." Erza smiled. "Enough about me, tell me about you. You're a writer, you say?"

So they talked and talked and when their food came, Erza proved to be right, it was delicious. They talked more and laughed and had fun, until Erza looked at her watch and jumped up.

"Goodness, we've been here for over three hours! I have to get back to my shop!" she said.

"Already? Stay for a little while, your shop can do without you." Lucy said. She didn't want to part ways with her.

"But I've got a lot of work." Erza protested. "I don't want to go, either, but you can come by this evening, you can taste my strawberry cheesecake." Erza said.

An invitation to her house? Erza sure moved fast! But they did have only one week, now five days, left.

"Alright. What's your address?"

Erza gave it to her, paid and said goodbye, without a hug or kiss, but Lucy knew she was too shy to do something like that.

She shook her hand to stop the tingling where Erza had shortly touched her and lied all afternoon on her bed in her hotel room, smiling and thinking about Erza.

XoXoXoXo

Lucy walked the small path that led to Erza's doorstep. In her hands she held a bottle of recently bought wine. She hadn't known what to give, since she had come here with just her holiday luggage, so she figured something old-fashioned would do.

Erza's house was nice, it was small and near the beach. Lucy loved the place already, the salty air from the sea, the calm breeze that always seemed present, the entire atmosphere really. It was so peaceful and isolated, so different from the city, where everything was busy and hectic.

She knocked on the door and Erza almost immediately opened, smiling.

"Hi, Lucy. Come in." she said and gestured at her guest to step in the comfy-looking house.

Inside was quite different from what you would expect from the outside, it was surprisingly modern and still cosy. It was small, but bigger than she expected.

"Please, take a seat, dinner isn't ready just yet. Can I offer you a drink?" Erza asked.

"Oh, right, I brought you wine, maybe we could…?" Lucy said, inwardly hitting herself because she forgot the present in her hands.

"Really? You didn't have to do that!" Erza said cheerfully. "I'll get a corkscrew."

It took a while until she came back, and it gave Lucy the opportunity to observe the photos on the mantelpiece. On some of them stood Mirajane, Lisanna and what she assumed to be Elfman, together with Erza. She also noticed an old man with a very young Erza. She was so cute when she was a little kid. But most prominent were the pictures with her and a blue-haired, handsome man, with a red tattoo around his right eye.

It was none other than Jellal. Lucy knew it the instant she spotted a picture of him and Erza on the beach, hanging together. His arm around her shoulders, they looked at each other with what only could be described as love, captured in a single moment.

Erza returned and noticed Lucy staring at the photograph.

"The wine is here." Erza said, a little distant.

Lucy turned around. "Oh, thanks. I was just looking at some pictures of you and Mira and Lisanna." She felt almost guilty about it.

"It's okay. That's why I put them here."

They sat down and talked about their childhoods now; Erza explained where all the photos were taken. She didn't explain about Jellal and Lucy didn't ask for it. She felt that she had to let the subject rest for a bit.

It didn't take long for them to forget all concept of space and time; soon, only the two of them existed, talking and sharing.

Until the smell of burnt food reached their noses. Erza jumped up and ran to the kitchen, while Lucy followed a bit more slowly. With one pot in her hand and the other fidgeting at the fire, she looked outstandingly beautiful.

"Need a hand?" Lucy asked, keeping a bit distance.

"I'll manage." Erza said. Lucy watched her amused, while she was busy putting the fire out and the pan in the water. She was done pretty soon and they both opened a few windows to get the smell out of the house.

"Sorry about that. I forgot food was in the fire." Erza smiled a bit sheepishly.

"It's okay. Although I am hungry by now." Lucy said, with a hint of humour in her voice.

"We can still eat some leftovers; I'm afraid that's all I've got to offer you." She said, opening her fridge and examining the contents.

"Sounds great to me." Lucy smiled.

After heating up a few boxes, it made a pretty good meal in the end. And then it was time for the infamous strawberry cheesecake.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked with twinkling eyes.

Lucy nodded. To her surprise, Erza brought a piece of cake to her mouth with a fork. She just went with it and ate it slowly. She swallowed.

"Oh my goodness, this is heavenly!" she exclaimed. It was. Erza hadn't lied one bit. It was sweet and light and soft and crunchy and it was a piece of heaven.

The redhead smiled satisfied. "Told you so."

They both ate one piece, and sighed contently after.

"I can't believe it was that good." Lucy said.

"I love strawberry cheesecake." Erza agreed with her.

It was silent for a while, until Erza spoke up again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Lucy said surprised.

"I really like you." Erza said. She looked Lucy in the eyes and was sincere. She felt something for Lucy. But she didn't know if it was serious just yet. And Lucy knew Jellal was lying around the corner, in the back of her mind. The letter had shown her that Erza still hung on to him, alive or not.

"I really like you, too." Lucy finally said. It was honest and open, and it encouraged Erza to tell her the truth.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something. Before we start something, you need to know about Jellal."

"The man on the picture?" Lucy asked softly. She felt the stinging guilt in her stomach, but ignored it.

"Yes. He was my fiancé. We grew up together and became a couple in high school and throughout college. After that, we bought this place. He decorated it. He was talented with that sort of stuff. But one year ago, he died." Erza's voice almost broke in the end. Lucy hugged her gently, but it was a short hug, Erza quickly withdrew.

"I don't know if I can do this. I want to try, I really do. So please, if I seem to doubt, or hesitate, or anything bothers you, know that I'm having trouble with this." Erza almost laughed. "I never would've imagined telling you all this on a first date."

"Me neither." This was the moment to be honest, to tell about the letter she found, but words couldn't leave her mouth.

Erza kissed her.

This wasn't right, she was lying to the person whose lips were on hers, but at the same time it was so right.

She didn't need to think about all that. It wasn't that important. Because of that, they met. Erza might get over Jellal now. If she discovered her letter to him was discovered, published even, what would she do? She had borne her soul out there; she had shown her love, her deepest feelings, her loneliness.

Erza was happy at the moment, she was kissing someone and she liked it. Lucy couldn't destroy her happiness now. It would kill her.

So she indulged in the kiss and let herself go. Before she knew it, hands were caressing her entire body and she was lifted to the bedroom. Deep in her heart, the guilt started to grow, but she forgot in Erza's touch and hungry look. She was lost in her eyes, her hands, her mouth. She let herself feel what she had forgotten and enjoyed every single second of it.

Erza proved to be a passionate and skilful lover; both soft and hard, serious and playful. It meant something, them being together. Something new and fresh of hope, something quite different.

And when Erza kissed her for the last time that night, she smiled. She was happy. Lucy couldn't smile back. She looked at her in all seriousness and wondered.

She had no choice now. There was only one path ahead of her: continue the lie. If she told her, right after this, it would destroy her even more. And the later it became, the worse it would hurt.

As a writer, she knew that all lies were discovered. She was frightened until that moment came, and she knew the guilt would be inescapable. But she couldn't possibly confess. It would be heart-breaking and everything Lucy didn't want for Erza.

"I'm sorry", she whispered before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

They spent the rest of Lucy's holiday together. As a matter of fact, neither left the house much.

They walked along the beach, went sailing with Erza's boat and even dived for one evening. Erza had found an oyster. She opened it with a stone and discovered the beautiful piece inside.

She smiled, her hair waving in the wind and her hand around Lucy's.

"Here. You can have it." She said warmly.

"Wh-what? Are you sure? You found it, it's yours." Lucy protested. She gave the pearl back to Erza.

The latter only smiled more. "I want you to have it. When you get home, you'll think of me."

Lucy felt it slide in her pocket again. She put her arms around Erza's neck and kissed her long and deep.

"You're the best."

Erza said nothing, but kissed her again and they fell on the beach.

The week was filled with such moments. Lucy was happier than ever, but the guild still crept around somewhere in the back. When she was with Erza, it disappeared like snow in the summer, but in the few moments she was alone, she knew it wasn't right.

Then, the moment to part came.

"Do you have to go?"

"I do. I can't afford to take another week, I have to write and publish." Lucy said with a heavy heart.

"Alright, then I'll come with you."

"You can't. You need to man your shop."

"I can close it for a while."

"You've already closed it the entire week."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

"You don't want me to come."

"I'd love you to come. But we'll see each other soon, as soon as I can find a gap in my schedule. Or you, for that matter."

"Alright. This wasn't for some holiday love, right? I'm serious about this." It was plain adorable how Erza looked. Her voice, her lips, her eyes, they made Lucy go weak in the knees.

"Of course not. How could you think so? I'll call you as soon as I land."

"Okay. I'll see you soon?" she asked for the last time.

"I promise." Lucy said, and she meant it. "I love you."

It was out before she knew. But she felt that, how unreasonable it was, it was also true. People told her you can't love someone before three years passed, but Lucy had spent one week with Erza and she was the most amazing person. She knew her, could tell what she thought and what she wouldn't ever think. She did love Erza.

Or that was what she hoped. Part of her believed she only thought so, because she wanted to make up for the lie. The one that started their relationship. That piece of doubt was what convinced her, in the end, that it wasn't true. It was what convinced her it couldn't be. Real love didn't doubt. Real love trusted and was honest.

Deep in her heart, she still fought that battle. Because what other feeling could it be when Erza hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you too.", what other feeling could it be than love?

Lucy smiled and stepped into her car.

The journey home was exhausting. She kept thinking and doubting, deciding what she ought to do and returning on her steps. She weighed the question over and over, but couldn't find a solution. Was she making too much of this? So far from Erza, it all seemed like a wonderful dream.

She finally reached her apartment. Opening the door and closing it again, she noticed the letter still on the table. She'd read it one more time before finally leaving, full of hope and joy. She grabbed it and put it in a forgotten drawer.

Erza called later in the afternoon.

"Hi, Lucy." She said.

Was it possible that she missed her that much, just half a day away from her? It was unfair.

"Hey, Erza. How are you doing?"

"Bad."

"What's wrong?" Lucy was immediately worried.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I want to see you, but I checked my agenda and can't manage a free spot before a month."

"A whole month?! I can't survive that!" There was real despair in her voice and Lucy's feeling mirrored hers.

"That's it", her lover continued. "I'm coming to you in a week, okay? I can't stand the distance."

"Really? I would love that! But what about your shop?"

Erza sighed. "Wait! I can get someone, I think." She said excited.

"That'd be awesome, but I have to go now, Levy could be here any second."

"Your crazy friend? I thought she would leave you to me for a while." Erza was pouting, she was sure of it.

"Yeah, I know. Bu I'll call you back later, honestly."

"Okay. I'll wait for it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

"Erza, you should hang up."

"I know, but I don't want to… oh, wait, Mira's knocking on my door, she probably wants to know all about you."

"What are you going to say?"

"That you're amazing and really good in bed." She reacted in a matter-of-factly way.

"Don't say that!" Lucy screeched.

"But it's true! Am I supposed to say you're a bad kisser?"

"Stop it! Don't tell her about that kind of thing!"

"I got it, I got it. I really have to go, she'll break in if I don't open. See you later."

"In a while."

The beep announced the end of their conversation. It was too short and too little to make up for a face-to-face talk, but it was all they had for now.

Erza let Mira in.

"Hi, Erza? did I interrupt something?"

"Not really. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, a blonde woman named Lucy, of course."

"Oh, well, she's really great." Erza was silent after that, thinking about Lucy and getting lost in thought.

"Have you told her about Jellal?"

Silence. Erza fidgeted a bit under Mira's severe gaze.

"I did." she finally said, stoically.

"Have you told her the whole truth?" Her white-haired friend cocked an eyebrow.

When Erza didn't immediately react, Mira shook her head.

"You don't want secrets between you, right?" she frowned. Her blue eyes pierced through Erza.

"I do. But where to start? I can't tell her I still love someone who died two years ago. I loved him." Her voice broke.

"I know, but he's gone and in the past. Lucy is there now, and I know you know that. So, for your own good, tell her everything."

"I'll tell her." Erza said, still pale.

"Will you?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"I will. The next time I see her. I don't want secrets. I'm done with them. Lucy doesn't keep things from me, so I won't keep things from her."

"That's my girl. Oh, and you can go to her in a week, I asked Elfman to man the store, and as soon as I said 'man' he was in." she said cheerfully.

Erza laughed. But she felt a sting in her heart. How was Lucy going to take this?

The answer came a week later, and would be the beginning of a quite nasty period for the both of them.

Erza had flown over to Lucy's place and took a whole day to get used to the busy pace, to the ignorance, to the clocks and watches everywhere. She only felt at rest at Lucy's apartment, where everything seemed to slow down, even more so when she was together with Lucy. She finally summoned the courage in the evening, when the sun had set and they were enjoying a glass of wine, but especially each other's company.

"Lucy, there's something I want to tell you." Erza said. It seemed like a good opening, not alarming, not aggressive, not superficial either.

Her girlfriend seemed to take it another way. She shot up, barely held onto her glass and looked half-panicked at her.

"Oh my Hiro, I knew it. You're pregnant. Or you like reggae. I knew you were too good to be true!"

"What?", Erza said confused. "No, I'm not pregnant. Why would you even say that? And I hate reggae, it's the worst genre ever."

"Thank Hiro. So, what else is there I should be worried about?" she sank back into Erza's arms, content.

"Well, I think it's time I tell you the whole truth about Jellal. He wasn't just my fiancé…"

Lucy put the glass down and grabbed one of Erza's hands. She looked serious now and listened to every detail.

"You needed to know this, if this is going to be a serious thing." She ended her tale, leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

Erza had told her a stunningly accurate story of how the difficult and complicated love between her and Jellal slowly grew and flourished, was lost and found again, how he was the one for Erza. She realized, just now, what his loss meant for the redhead. How much it had hurt her. It seemed unreal that Erza, beautiful Erza, had gone through such a thing and survived to be stronger, wiser, kinder.

The guilt that weighed on her heart became a little more heavy.

"So that's why I said I might not get over him. I loved him, but now I love you. I want to take this seriously, if it is going to work. Which is why…"

Erza looked at Lucy, more serious than ever, and smiled the slightest bit. "I would like you to move with me."

It didn't occur to Lucy that they were moving too fast, that they should be able to take distance, because they were ready for this.

The problem was, who was going to move to who?

""I can't leave my job, my friends, my family, my entire life behind." Lucy said, cupping Erza's hand so she would look in her eyes. "I've built my home. Why don't you come here? You can start a shop and continue your hobbies here as well."

Before she had finished, Erza shook her head. "A life in the big city is nothing for me. I've been here a day and I know that this isn't my cup of tea. It's too busy, too heartless, too much business. The competition would kill me for sure. You can find work anywhere. You're a writer, you've published and sold tons of books. You can come with me, to my town. You said you loved it there, the calm and the quiet."

"For a few days, yes, but not forever."

"Lucy, am I really supposed to come here? I don't want it."

"Maybe you don't want me then. If you'd really feel something, you'd easily live here."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I need some fresh air."

"Wait! It's dark outside!"

Lucy turned on her steps. "I've lived here for over five years. I think I know to watch my steps." She hissed, took her jacket and left.

Erza sat back on the couch and sighed. She buried her head in her hands, but she knew she had to go after Lucy. She was about to grab her coat when she noticed something strange in the pocket of Lucy's summer jacket, the one she'd worn when she first visited his village. That symbol on top…

No. It couldn't be. She took out the paper and unfolded it carefully.

It was a copy of her letter to Jellal, but it wasn't the same. It was printed on newspaper.

There was absolutely no way.

Had Lucy lied to her all that time? She'd known about it, she'd lied and cheated her. The betrayal was unbelievable. Lucy had spilled out her deepest inner feelings to the whole world. Lucy had known and looked for her after…

How could she have done that?

Almost calmly, Erza took off her coat and sat on the couch once again. She only had to wait for Lucy to come home.

 **Boom! Sh*t's about to go down.**

 **Oh, and I would love it, would you review. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Final.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

After two hours of walking through streets, the park and the library even, strolling around aimlessly, she put the key to her door hesitantly in the lock. With one sigh, she turned.

She was prepared to work it out, to fix things and talk reasonably. Erza would've calmed down after two hours and would feel the same. But no matter how she turned the situation in her head, she saw no satisfactory solution. Neither she nor Erza were ones to bend easily, so they had to find something in-between. Maybe moving somewhere entirely else was the right thing to do, but Lucy loved her city. She knew all its corners and had made so many happy memories, her friends, her work, her everything. But Erza surely felt the same. Lucy had come to love the little town there, with its idyllic quiet and peace. It was so different from here.

They would find a solution together, she was sure. They had to.

She opened the door and immediately saw Erza sitting on the couch, her hands between her head. Lucy spotted the letter on the table and bit her lip. She was busted.

Despite her inner turmoil, she closed the door with shaking hands.

"Hey, Erza", she couldn't help her insecure voice as she slowly walked over to the redhead. Finally, she lifted her head and looked the blonde in her eyes.

They were empty, but Lucy knew Erza was trying to control her anger, love, doubt, sadness, al at the same time. At this moment, Erza wanted to hurt Lucy, to make her feel what she felt, to betray the one person she had briefly given her heart to. It was devastating to see her like this, and to, above all, know that it was her fault.

"I saw it." She began. "You found my letter and published it. You came to me and made me fall for you, made me think I meant something for you. Why did you this? Was it so that you could interview me, but simply found me attractive physically? Why, Lucy?"

"It didn't go like that!" Lucy said tearfully. She was glad Erza didn't start to shout at her, but this way of fighting was so much more painful. Erza had given up, she honestly believed Lucy had no feelings for her. This conversation would have consequences for the rest of their lives.

"I did find the letter and I read it, what was I supposed to do? Throw it away? And then, Levy saw it, too, and she encouraged me to publish it."

Erza stood up and pointed accusatory at her. "You had no right to do that. don't blame your friend, it was your own fault, so take responsibility. Why did you publish it?"

"I was convinced that the people would want or need to know. Every once in a while, they need reminders of their strengths and how beautiful life is. That letter was a living proof of it. It showed true love and loyalty, it was beautiful."

"Even so, I might have forgiven you. Why did you came to look for me? You couldn't just let it rest, then this wouldn't have happened. You weren't hoping to get more letters out of me, were you?"

"No! I don't know what I was thinking", she lowered her voice, "I just read something I wanted more of. I saw something I thought lost long ago. And when I saw you for the first time, the only thing I could think, was: 'I had forgotten what an angel looked like.' It was my first impression of you and it is the same until now. I knew you were a beautiful person, but to be so strong, such… I didn't meet and got to know you to use you or sleep with you, I wanted to love you. And I do. I love you." She shrank under Erza's sad gaze and looked down.

"I love you, too. But I don't know if it's enough." Erza said, almost helplessly. "I don't know what I should do."

"Please, forgive me. I made a mistake and I want to show you I'm sorry. I'll move to your place, if you still want me."

"Maybe you just need to stay away from me for a while", Erza's own voice didn't seem hers at all and she looked almost surprised at her own words. "I'm taking the next plane back and I'll call you sometime, okay?"

She grabbed her ba, that lay at her feet and left. Lucy hadn't noticed Erza's attire until now, she was ready to leave and never come back. Every second that passed seemed like a century, she wanted to shout and call Erza back, keep her there no matter what, but couldn't open her mouth.

Neither could she look away. The picture of Erza leaving her would be burnt into her memory forever.

XoXoXoXo

The next day, Levy called in. She was shocked to see her best friend, crying and a mess. She looked more dead than alive. The petite girl realised something was wrong with Erza.

"Lu-chan, what happened last night?" she said cautiously, pushing a cup of tea in the blonde's hands.

"She left. We fought about who had to move and then she found the article and then she left." Lucy said broken.

"What? But you... oh, Lu-chan. You hadn't told her?" Levy asked while sitting down.

"No."

"Alright, you made a mistake and you were wrong, but I've heard from you who she is and how you feel about her. It can't just be over, even though…"

"It is over, Levy", Lucy interrupted. "She told me so and I believe her. I've done the worst thing possible to her, so now she's gone."

"You can't give up yet! I'm sure she regrets it and wants to give her a second chance! She's in love with you, right? She'll forgive you, if you don't give up now." Levy shook at Lucy's shoulders to wake her up.

Lucy smiled and nodded through her dried tears. "You really think so?"

Her petite friend nodded encouragingly. "I know it. You go find her."

She packed her bag, while Levy ordered the last-minute plane ticket. It might have been expensive, but she put it on her name. Lucy's happiness was worth that little.

Levy even drove her to the airport and waved one last time, before Lucy was left alone, waiting to arrive.

Back in her apartment, it was so easy to think that Erza would forgive her, with Levy's encouraging smile next to her. Right now, alone and tired and insecure, she remembered their words all the better. Erza had looked hateful and hurt, and still she was the most beautiful woman Lucy had laid eyes on. She felt so powerless, she wanted to help her so badly, but maybe she couldn't. Maybe she should give up and let it go. Lucy could never do that, to let Erza go when she just found her.

The flight was spent listening to music and restlessly thinking about her arrival and Erza's reaction. The rest went by in a blink, she hardly remembered stepping out and taking a taxi, before arriving at her house. She only came to herself again when she was knocking on Erza's door, seconds away from seeing her face again.

Erza opened. She was looking tired, in her sweats and a top, her hair loose and cascading over her back, her eyes red and swollen, but still beautiful. Lucy drank in the sight and immense relief flooded over her. How had she not realized the gap in her heart was Erza not close to her?

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" she sounded surprised, but in a pleasant way. In that moment, Lucy knew it was going to be alright. She felt confident now, and hearing Erza's voice made her happier than she could've imagined a month ago.

"I came here to apologize. Erza, I am so terribly sorry for lying to you. It might have been wrong and selfish, but I wanted to be with you so badly I didn't look at it in the right way. Yes, I published your letter, but I never, ever would've thought it would lead to this. I travelled to this place because I wanted to get to know you, and maybe because I sensed I would find someone I could love." Erza wanted to say something, but Lucy interrupted her.

"I didn't come to you because I only want you back. I would like you to understand and maybe forgive me, but I just wanted to explain. Could you forgive me?"

Erza's mouth stood open for a long time, until she closed it and wallowed hard. "I… I did forgive you, Lucy, but I don't know if we're still worth fighting for. Can I trust you again? I always knew for sure I could, but now, I don't know anymore. My feelings haven't changed, but I feel like you're keeping ore secrets from me."

"But I don't! I swear to you, I don't keep secrets from you! Ask me anything, questions or I don't know what, but please, give me a chance again! I know that I can do this for you."

Erza cast her eyes down. "I know, but I don't want to get hurt again. I've been hurt enough, I don't want it again."

Luc was at a loss for words. If Erza, brave, courageous Erza, daren't take the chance, what was she to do?

"You can do this. You'll be hurt again, but it'll be worth the pain. I promise I'll be by your side, I'll do whatever it takes so we can fix this."

It wasn't much, but it was said with such power and love that Erza looked up and smiled. Then she embraced Lucy with all her strength. Gentle, caring arms were put around her and she was finally home.

"I've missed you", the sweetest voice whispered.

"I missed you, too."

Erza laughed and kissed her and Lucy lost herself in that kiss. She was home and it was good and she was safe.

In the end, Erza did have that courage to take the chance to forgive someone and take the risk to get hurt again, and it was worth it. Even though she had been hurt terribly and said to herself she never wanted to fall in love again, she had done so and she had been hurt, but it was worth it to get hurt again if it just meant that she could see Lucy, talk to her, love her.

One can only hope that they have the same courage as her, when faced with such dilemma's.

 **The end.**


End file.
